When a user accesses a web site via a network and clicks on an online advertisement associated with, for example, a particular set of keywords the user entered into a search box, the clicking of the online advertisement may direct the user to a separate web site related to the subject of the advertisement (e.g., a product) without taking into consideration information about the user (e.g., the Internet or geographic location of the user or a behavior of the user with respect to a web site hosting the particular web page) or a likelihood that the web site presented to the user (as opposed to other web sites) would induce the user to conclude a transaction related to the subject of the advertisement. The end result is the user is less likely to conclude a transaction related to the subject of the advertisement than if the user had been directed to a customized shopping experience (e.g., a web site) that was selected from a group of customized shopping experiences and tailored as much as possible to the user (e.g., based on a profile of the user with respect to the web site or based on success rates of each of the group of customized shopping experiences in inducing other users to conclude other transactions related to the subject of the advertisement).